kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Hardt
]] Hardt is an inhabitant of the town of Bose who's a merchant, like many of his fellow townsmen. Hardt was on his way to Ruan to engage in a business deal there before getting stranded in Bose due to the air traffic getting shut down as a result of the hijacking of the Linde. When Estelle, Joshua and Scherazard first meet him he's still at the airport, waiting for the airspace above Bose to be cleared. Being a well-organized man who hates the idea of missing a business appointment and who's willing to go to great lengths to secure deals, he eventually decides to take matters into his own hands and ends up hiring Estelle and her companions to guide him to the Krone Pass checkpoint where he has arranged a bracer from the Ruan branch to escort him to his destination. Hardt gets the scare of his life when the party gets ambushed by monsters in the middle of a bridge. Not missing a beat, Estelle and her team break through the front line before the creatures behind them have time to react. After a second battle and a staff-twirling demonstration by a proud Estelle, the group reaches the checkpoint where Melvin from the Ruan branch takes over. Hardt is initially put off by Melvin's overwhelming enthusiasm, but decides to give him the benefit of the doubt and with the latters help he reaches Ruan without any further events. When Estelle and Joshua reach Ruan themselves in the subsequent chapter, Hardt has succesfully completed his business deal and is seen relaxing at the Lavantar casino/restaurant in town. When Estelle visits Ruan after her training at Le Locle, Hardt is met there again. This time he's in town because he's planning to arrange vacation trips to Ruan and he's scouting the town to get a good idea of the popular tourist spots. He plans to visit the town's famous harbor soon after his arrival, but due to the bad reputation of the warehouse district, he gets a little uneasy and hires Melvin, the person who escorted him from Krone Pass to Ruan, to escort him there. When they get there, Hardt admits his fears may have been a little exaggerated, causing both him and Melvin to feel a little silly. After inspecting the port, he takes some time to check out the harbor's Aqua Rossa Bar which leaves a much better impression on him, sporting just the right balance of price and food quality. Since he's inside the bar when the confrontation between Norman's and Portos' supporters takes place, he remains oblivious to the whole spectacle. After Estelle finishes her inspection of the ruins underneath the academy and heads to the airport to take the airship to Zeiss, Hardt is already there, having finished his inspection and now getting ready to travel to Grancel to go and make a deal with the Orbalship Corporation, the corporation who'll be taking care of the travelling needs of his vacation business. Quests Escort Request Category:Trails in the Sky FC NPCs Category:Trails in the Sky SC NPCs Category:Bose NPCs Category:Ruan NPCs